


Kings

by afterwit



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterwit/pseuds/afterwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future AU fic- King Anduin and Earthwarder Wrathion.  What would Wrathion give to save his closest friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly 10 years post-Pandaria AU. Part one was written in 2013, I'm just finally getting back to this.

King Wrynn stood tall, broad-shouldered and sandy haired, but never quite managed the imposing air his father had. It had been three years since he had taken the throne, and much had changed since then. The Alliance found him to be a fair king, wise despite his years, and he was known to be generous when he could.

There was, however, one matter that the residents of the castle never quite grew accustomed to.

“Your highness?”

Anduin looked over the maps spread across the large table, nodding slightly at the guard. “Yes?”

“You have…a visitor. He…” The soldier hesitated. “Said he would wait for you, outside.”

Anduin smirked, something like boyish mischief on his face. “Did he?” There was only one man who would make him walk out to meet him, unannounced. “I suppose I’ll have to go, then.” He bowed to one of the chancellors. “We can continue this work later.” He nodded to the soldier. “Where is he?”

“He…er…flew into the garden.”

Anduin laughed. “Of course. I hope he didn’t trample anything.” He walked from the room, the guard falling into step behind him.

“N-not at all, your highness!” The guard cast a wary glance to the king.

It had been nearly a year since Anduin had been visited by his friend- the year prior, he had awaked to the dragon sitting by his bed and eating his breakfast, having broken in the night before.

“Were I an assassin, you’d have been dead by now.” Wrathion smirked, taking a drink of tea. “Perhaps you ought to hire a few more guards, hmm?”

Anduin smiled at the memory, and his steps quickened.

———————————————————————————————-

Stormwind wasn’t a completely objectionable place. There were certain things about it he disliked. Upon his first visit, he had been greeted by the grizzly sight of a portion of elementium- a trophy he knew had been pried from the jaw of his father.

He had never said anything about it, but was pleased to find that it was gone when he next visited. Anduin said nothing on the matter, though a little digging had shown Anduin had it gifted to the dwarves of Ironforge not even a week after Wrathion had departed. He appreciated the gesture- it had meant more to him than he would ever say.

Not that he would have ever mentioned it to Anduin. His friend understood that there were simply some things he wished to not discuss.

He brushed a strand of hair from his face, frowning slightly as he tucked it back into his turban. He had grown in the past years, and even though his human form was mostly just a form he assumed, he always preferred it reflect his maturity. He was taller than he had been in years before, not quite as widely built as his friend, and Anduin frequently made light of how much facial hair he had, when they were together. He peeled the gloves from his hands, his nails sharp and black, almost talons.

He was always conflicted on exactly how he wished to arrive- the mortals that called this city home were…touchy…on the subject of a black dragon flying over the city. He was torn between amusement and sadness. At the thought of it, some part of him knew that he would have little excuse to visit the city once he was fully grown.

After all, humans rarely lived that long.

The roses were in bloom, varying shades of red and white, and he knew they had been a gift from the Gilneans- a token of good faith. He knew far more about this castle than he would ever let on- as was his way about things. Most dragons might hoard gold and gems, but that was never his way of things. There was only one thing he ever craved, above all else- knowledge.

“I’m glad you didn’t break in this time.”

He smirked at the sound of Anduin’s voice, but didn’t turn to look at him.

“Ah, I suppose that will be your fortune now. Though I don’t doubt you’ll hear much about a black dragon landing in your garden.” Wrathion smirked, reaching for one of the red flowers with a clawed hand.

“As long as you didn’t trample anything.” Anduin laughed.

“Do you doubt my natural grace? A shame, Anduin.” He turned to him, raising a brow, and Anduin shook his head.

“No doubt, if you did, you’d tell me it was simply an opportunity to plant something different.”

“You wound me.” Wrathion leveled his burning red eyes on Anduin, who shrugged. “I would only be helping.”

“You’d like to think so.” Anduin stepped closer, wrapping his arms around the dragon and pulling him close. “It’s good to see you again.”

A small smile settled onto Wrathion’s face, and he shook his head, exasperated. “Careful, you may very well bruise me.”

Anduin laughed, pulling back. “I highly doubt that. Come, let’s have tea.”

“Very well.”

————————————————————————————-

A gull wheeled overhead as Anduin sat at a table on the balcony of his chambers. It was not too many years ago that his father had lived in these rooms, and years before that was a mother whose face he could barely remember.

It was heartening to have company.

“Your move.”

Wrathion sighed. “I’ve still not quite figured out why you insist on playing this game, Anduin. Though…” He looked away, shaking his head, and then a smile spread across his face and he leaned in close. “I suppose it suits you. Sentimentality was never a trait of mine, I’m afraid.”

“I don’t necessarily believe that.” Anduin moved a tile across the small board. “You’re here, after all.”

“Boredom does strange things to a man.” Wrathion smirked, turning a tile on his side of the board.

“I’m afraid I wouldn’t know.” Anduin sighed. “The castle is very busy.”

“Then I suppose I am a welcome distraction from the mundane.”

Anduin chuckled softly. “It’s nice to see you, when to make the time to visit.”

“I suppose one’s duty to Azeroth is never quite done…but these are relatively quiet times. I can trust others to guard the earth for me for a few days.”

“I’m glad.” Anduin smiled. “Though, I wish…I mean, it would be nice if you could visit more often.”

Wrathion raised an eyebrow at him. “No, I don’t suppose I will.”

Anduin furrowed his brows. “Why not?”

“When have you known me to be anything but contrary for the sake of contrariness?” Wrathion chuckled. “I’m not the type to be kept in one place, you see. I escaped that fate years ago. I’ll not step my way into it willingly. Your move.”

The king shook his head. “Very well, but if you ever want…”

Wrathion waved a hand at him. “Yes, yes, I’m aware of your standing offer.” He smirked. “I’m afraid you’d find a dragon to be a terrible houseguest. I may very well trample your precious flowers.”

“They can be replaced.”

Wrathion frowned. “You’re incredibly stubborn, your highness.”

“Not as stubborn as some.” His expression softened, and he turned a tile on his side of the board. “There…I think that’s it.”

Wrathion nodded. “I never quite understood the point of this game.”

“I think you do, you just don’t like to admit it.”

“Perhaps.” Wrathion’s eyes glowed mischievously. “I suppose you’ll never know.”

“I think I do.” Anduin stood. “I think it’s nearly time for dinner.”

Wrathion nodded, standing and straightening his coat and sash. “You’re always far too hospitable for your own good.”

“For a friend, of course.” Anduin smiled.

Wrathion paused, and nodded. “Indeed, for a friend.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVVING UP FOR THE PLOT I know this is just useless relationship exposition, sorry.

Wrathion awoke early in the morning, before dawn, his wavy hair tousled from rolling about in the sheets earlier that night, and he chuckled softly.

Much had changed in the years that had passed between himself and Anduin Wrynn. The King was a kind man, and Wrathion often worried for his sentimental heart. He wished, secretly, that they had more time together, but Wrathion could barely admit that he cared for him more than he let on.

He spent much time in Deepholm, speaking to the Stonemother, who often told him exactly how she felt of things. He appreciated her honest council, even if she was a bit forceful at times.

_“Soon, you’ll be inviting the fleshy King here to this realm!” She smiled, almost knowingly, her teeth glittering like jewels, her hands folded across the wide expanse of her stomach. “I will not have that, Earthwarder. Go to him. Don’t bring him here.”_

And thus, here he was, sitting in the dark before dawn, a King sleeping soundly next to him. Wrathion glanced over to Anduin, his carefully controlled face relaxing for just a moment into a soft, honest smile.

He slid from the bed, slipping on a loose robe that was far too big in the shoulders and chest for him, and stepped for the balcony.

To be honest, he didn’t quite know what he was doing here- he knew well enough that Anduin Wrynn could never be with him forever. Perhaps that was what made this seem more urgent and fragile- that was what forced him to leave the comfort of Deepholm, to venture back out and to see him again. If he wasn’t careful, Anduin Wrynn would very well age and die before he could blink. Wrathion knew that, for the was the only surviving black dragon. He was not an aspect- not in the true sense- but he had more power in him than even the Dragon Queen.

He knew that he would live for many years. Resting a hand on the balcony’s railing and frowning to himself, he knew that there were things he had to do while he still had the time for them.

“Ugh.” Wrathion turned to the sounds of the King stirring in bed, and his carefully controlled expression slid back into place. A smirk on his lips, he stepped back into the room.

“Ah, so the sleeper has awakened.” Wrathion sat on the edge of the bed, folding his black-clawed hands in his lap. “I didn’t think I’d see that before nearly noon.”

“What time is it?” Anduin yawned, pulling the down comforter closer around himself and peeking an eye open. “It’s still dark.”

“Your observational skills are unmatched, your highness.”

Anduin rubbed his face. “You’re such an ass.”

Wrathion chuckled to himself, pleased. “A fact that has long been established. Perhaps you ought to go back to sleep, if that’s the best you can do.”

Anduin rolled onto his back, letting out a groan. “It’s too early.”

“I didn’t know your wit kept business hours.” Wrathion leaned back, settling his weight on Anduin’s chest, the comforter between them, and smiled.

“By the Light, are you a dragon, or a cat?” Anduin let out a quiet protest, but didn’t move but to rest his hand in Wrathion’s lap.

“That’s better. You almost touched a nerve.” Wrathion smiled with sharp teeth, his eyes glowing red in the dark. He gently brushed Anduin’s messy blond hair from his face with a black-clawed hand. “I suppose I should go.”

“Already? You just got here…” Anduin looked away, up at the ceiling. “I wish you would stay.”

Wrathion tensed slightly. “It’s better this way, if I leave.” Before he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“Please.” Anduin looked back to him, pushing him off of him and sitting up. “Please, stay. Just for a few days. I miss you.”

“Anduin.” Wrathion looked over at him. “You and I both know that this…”

“I know.” Anduin sighed softly, pulling the comforter up to his chest. “I know. I have my duty to the family, I’ll have to marry one day, and you…”

“Are bound to no one.” Wrathion said, simply.

“I know that. But, please. Before all of that happens, please, let’s have this.” Anduin reached out for him. “Before it’s too late.”

Wrathion looked at Anduin’s pale hands, and hesitantly rested his dark hands against them. “...very well.” His voice was quiet, almost fragile, and he was being honest, for once. “Only for you.”

Anduin smiled, pulling him closer with Wrathion’s hands in his. “Come on, then. We have a few hours before it’s daylight.”


End file.
